Seeing you again
by A.D.A Awesome
Summary: Val hasn't seen Zendaya for a while he is dying to see her he is in for a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first thing I have ever written please be nice!**

Val's Pov:

I had just finished dancing my final number with Elizabeth my partner for this season. She was no match for my old dance partner Zendaya. When we sat down we heard the announcer say" Now please welcome back former Dancing With The Stars Contestant Zendaya! Dancing to "Too Much" "Something to Dance for" and Singing her new hit "Replay"! Then I saw her she was as beautiful as ever I watched in amazement my heart beating ready for to preform. Man I am so in _Love_ with Zendaya.

**Up next Zendaya's Preformance and the reunion of both Zendaya and Val. How will Elizabeth take it?**


	2. Replay

**These chapters may be a little short but I am still happy to write them!**

Zendaya's Pov:

I was s nervous and I had no idea why. I danced on the floor every week for months it seemed normal to step back on it again and yet I was still nervous. After they announced my name I came out smiled and waved at every body. Then they played one of my new songs "Too Much" where me and 5 other dancers danced to the song the same routine we had danced in my latest movie"Zapped". Then the 5 dancers stepped off stage and Bella joined me as we danced to "Something to Dance for" after we finished dancing to that song Bella stepped off stage. Then I put on the mic that connected to my ear and I started singing the song that I wrote just for Val even though he didn't know that.

_Make it stop_

_Sound so good I just can't take no more_

_Turn it down,Turn it up_

_I don't know,I don't know(know)_

_But don't stop,don't move_

_Just keep it there(right there)_

_Keep it right there_

_Wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go e-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go_

_Put you on repeat,play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go_

_[Chorus]_

_Yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay_

_I can listen to it all day_

_I can listen to you all day_

_Hear you all day_

_Yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay_

_We can start all over again and again,yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay_

_Don't Stop_

_Turn it on,Turn it up,make it louder_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing,_

_I wanna hear every melody,yeah_

_b-b-b-b-beating,beating_

_beating so loud you can feel it_

_b-b-b-b-beating,beating,beating,_

_beating for you_

_Wanna put you on repeat,play you everywhere I go,e-e-everywhere I go,play you everywhere I go_

_Put you on repeat,play you everywhere I go,e-e-everywhere I go,play you everywhere I go_

_[Chorus]_

_Feel it all,feel it all crashing down(down,down)_

_I'm so lost,I'm so lost in your sound_

_Yeah,wanna put this song on replay(put this song on replay) on replay_

_Lis-Listen to you all day, to you all day!_

_[Chorus]_

_Yeah,Yeah_

As soon as I finished I said hi to the judges waved at all the pro's and waited for the show to end so I could reconnect with Val- The secret _Love _of my life.

**Up next the reconnection of Valdaya**


	3. Backstage

**I have a few ideas for some chapters but I could always use a suggestion. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Val's Pov:

My little Z she did so great in other's people's eyes she was a young girl who was amazing at singing and dancing and most likely she had a bright future ahead of her. Yet,to me she a walking peice of heaven. I wanted to go talk to her so bad tell her how great she was,but I couldn't because I had to wait for the judges to decide who was going home tonight. Personally I thought it was going to be Elizabeth and I based on the fact that she wasn't putting her heart into it anymore and I knew exactly why. Elizabeth was so tense and upset because of me,and what happened a few nights ago.

_"Alright Elizabeth let's take a five minute break so you can rest and stretch a little,ok?'"_

_"Yeah sure Val just one thing." "What's that?" "This" Elizabeth went and kissed him right smack on the lips "I love you Val" she said. "Elizabeth stop!" Val had said. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't love you" he said. "What do you mean Val of course you do,I mean what about all those dances there is so much passion in them!" she had told him. "You are right,but they are dances Elizabeth just dances!" "Wow! I thought you loved me!" she yelled "You're married Elizabeth I respect that!" he also yelled. "I am getting a divorce" she announced. "Well it still doesn't change anything. Maybe one day you can find a guy that you love who loves you too. He isn't going to be me I'm sorry." That ended the conversation/arguement and rehearsles for the night._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Tom annouced the commercial was over and the show was back on.

We walked over to the judges table where Len told us who was going home tonight. "The couple being eliminated tonight is Elizabeth and Val." Elizabeth looked pretty upset as we stood there hearing the audience echo with "Boo's". The the camera turned to Zendaya where she was standing with Claire and Kazembe with her thumb down yelling "Boo". It felt nice to have my little Z supporting me.

After the show ended I ran back stage where I saw Zendaya talking to Derek she turned and saw me smiled and ran into my arms with a huge hug. "I am sorry you got Eliminated"she told me. "I don't care" I said. "I have you here and you did extremely amazing. I've missed you so much especially dancing with you, no one will ever compare to the dances we preformed." She smiled at me and hugged me again. I twirled her around and set her down just in time to see an extremely angry and upset Elizabeth walk away. She had just heard the entire conversation between me and Zendaya. She would probably never forgive me,but at that point all I cared about was Zendaya. I would deal with Elizabeth later.

**Reviews make me a happy and content writer! P.S I know Elizabeth is happily married with kids,but you need DRAMA in the story! Plus this is FanFiction and I am the writer so who cares?**


	4. Arguements

Val's Pov

Zendaya and I hung out for a little while long longer before I told her I had to go and find Elizabeth. I went to the back of the studio to where we usually practice, but she wasn't there. I looked through every room in the studio and right when I was about to give up and go back to Z I heard crying in one of the janitor's closets. I opened it and saw Elizabeth curled into a ball with her hands on her face. After a while she finally looked up at me "Valentin (That's right she doesn't even call me Val she calls me Valentin) go away! Haven't you already done enough?" I looked at her wide-eyed what had I done? "What have I done?" "Oh don't act so innocent! I saw you and that freaky Zendaya girl hugging. You told her she was the best partner you ever had and that no one could compare to her!" she yelled at me. Elizabeth had yelled at me a lot and said some pretty bad things but calling my little Z a freak crossed that line. "Don't you ever call Zendaya freaky again! What I said was true Z puts her heart and her soul into everything she does and all you care about is winning! You act so innocent all the time what would your husband say if I told him you came on to me and told me that you loved me? I don't need this I supported you and helped you because we were partners in this competition if you don't remember we just go eliminated which means I am done! I don't wanna hear from you ever again. I will say it once and for all I DO NOT love you and for you to keep thinking I do means you are crazy!" I left her crying in the closet. I went back to where Z was so I could give her a lift home little did I know the camera crew had caught the entire arguement to be aired on next week's show.

**Like? Review!**


End file.
